The New Cafe place
by ShortXCakeXLover
Summary: Café Latte were the number one café in the world, until another café come in. Will the new café beat the number one café or, will it be peace between them?(Bad at summary, plz review, my master and ladies.)
1. Welcome

Misaki opened the Café's door. Usui (of course) walked towards the door.

Every Maid: "Welcome to the Café Latte!"

Usui went to the table he was given. He would order the same dessert, and come in the same day. Misaki walked up to him.

"Hello baka- Usui, is everything good? Do you need anything else?" Misaki exclaimed.

"Hm, your lips, your body, and last but not least your _love_." Usui said smirking.

"I'll take that as your fine." Misaki said, and walked away with a "smile".

Aoi came out with his little wig, dress, and his girl voice. Misaki then dragged him inside the staff room.

"Oi! Can I at least have my special time of the year?" Aoi said whining.

"No. Unless you want to go back to Nagisa. Ahh~ Remember that day? The hot breeze, UV rays are nice and strong?" Misaki replied thinking about the beach.

Aoi pouted and walked away from her. When she turned around she hit a hard chest.

"EHH! USUI, THIS IS THE STAFF ROOM! Get out, go hang out with the other girls that flirt with you." Misaki said looking the other way.

"*Smile* I wouldn't do that to my _lover_." Usui said.

Misaki blushed, she pushed him outside.

(Done with the café)

"Satsuzki (manager name), I'm going to leave now!" Misaki said.

"Thank you for helping out. Here take this with you. Its strawberry sweet tart. Enjoy it, bye!" She said sweeping the floor.

Misaki took it and left, when she went outside a chill went up her spine.

"Oi, Usui didn't I tell you not to wait for me outside? *twitch* I'll be taking my leave now." She said.

Usui grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. He bend down and kissed her on the cheek. Misaki blushed, she snatched her wrist out of his grasp.

"Well, Well, Well someone doesn't like it." Usui said.

"Hmph that would be called sexual harassment. Of course, I don't like it." Misaki said leaving.

(Home)

"I'm home." Misaki said.

"Nene, Ane-chan you know there's a new café? They came from Italy. They moved here, oh I want to go there tomorrow!" Suzuna said.

"There is one? Where is it. I'll bring you there tomorrow since I have a shift." Misaki said confused.

Misaki went to her room, and settled down. She sat down on the bed, she seemed interested in this café. She did her homework, ate dinner and went to bed.

* * *

**Hello my fellow masters and ladies. This is my first time crossing the worlds together. Please review what I should improve or what you like!**

**Ciao ciao!**


	2. The new kids, The naughty one

Misaki walked around the school in case there was any problem. She walked a little faster, because she knew Usui was following her. She bumped in to someone.

"A-Are you okay?" Misaki said, going towards the person.

"Hm, you're in my way herbivore." He said getting up with his tonfas.

"You must be new! I am Misaki the Student Council President. I'll show the way, if you don't know where your homeroom is._ Got to treat him well so he doesn't run away._" Misaki replied.

"I am Hibari Kyoya, the Disciplinary committee. As I said your in my way herbivore." Hibari announced raising his tonfas.

"WELL, sorry go to your home room stay there until class is over." Misaki exclaimed getting mad.

Hibari just passed her.

_Did, he just ignore me?! Soon I'll kill him._ –Misaki head.

Misaki went to her class, when she sat down on her seat new kids started to enter. _EHH! H-he's there! OMG don't down next to me! _Misaki started praying.

Teacher: Hello class, there are new students so treat them well. Well new students, tell us your name.

Boy 1: Hi guys, I am from Italy. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Please get along with me.(A/N: He's just to nice to tell his weapon)

Class whisper: If he is Italian why doesn't he have an Italian name? He is so HOT!

Boy 2: Che, I am from Italy as well. Name is Hayato Gokudera. Che, touch Tsuna you'll get bombed.

Class w.: HE IS SO HOT! He looks like a gangster. So, scary.

Boy 3: Ohaio-minna! I'M LAMBO! I'M FROM ITLAY! YOU CAN CALL ME LAMBO-SAMA! GYAHAHA! I HAVE A BAZOOKA!

Class w.: He looks like he's five. He is so cute, he's mine I call dibs.

Boy 4: EXTREME! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB! I'm Ryohei Sasagawa! I'm from Italy als well!

Class w.: He's already annoying. OMG he wants us to join the boxing club._ The boys in the boxing club are crying because it's someone who loves boxing._

Boy 5: Kufufu, Rokudo Mukuro. I'm from the rich family. _Tsuna comes in._

Tsuna: We all were in the rich family.

Mukuro: Stop talking Sawada spotlights on me. I have a trident. Come after me you won't see daylight the next day.

Class w.: He is so hot I might faint. I'll approach him carefully. Trident that's so cute.

Boy 6: Haha, Mukuro that's mean. Hi guys I'm Takashi Yamamoto! Haha join the baseball club! My weapon is a sword.

Class w.: OMG so nice, cute and H-O-T. He's okay I like Gokudera more though.

Boy 6: Hm…._Reading a book_

Tsuna: Eh, Hibari talk. Introduce yourself to them.

Hibari: Shut up herbivore. I'm the disciplinary committee. Name Kyoya Hibari. Weapon tonfas. Pet; porcupine and birds. Like: peace, trips, killing. Dislike: crowding, noise, babies.

Girl 1: H-hi guys. I am Dokuro Chrome. I am the younger sister of Mukuro.

Mukuro: *facepalm*

Chrome: My weapon is a trident, as well.

Class w.: We got a bad ass here. She's so cute/hot.

(1 period end)

Teacher: After lunch there are still new people. It's now lunch go eat.

All the students ran to the new kids. Misaki glanced at Hibari, who was walking outside. Misaki got up and went to the student council room. When she opened the door, Yukimaru was against the wall, like he surrendered. The other people would do the samething or beat up.

"Oi, what are you doing here! This is not your place Hibari! Go with the other students." Misaki shouted.

"*Yawn* Didn't I tell you I was a discipline committee? 'So' Ayuzawa Misaki, doesn't listen in class.*Yawn*you're not disciplined are you, herbiore?" Hibari said sitting on the table.

"Hibari Kyoya, get off and go away. You have no right to stay here."

"You have no right to tell someone what to do." Hibari replied taking out his tonfas.

Misaki walked up to the other students who were beaten up or raising there hands.

* * *

A/N:

Hello ladies and my masters, Hibari has been a little naughty...today. tell me if there is any mistakes or what you like. there will be pairings, but I will not tell. TRY GUESSING though...^*^

Ciao ciao


	3. The varia and the Vongola Cafe!

(After lunch)

Everyone went to their seats, and jumping up and down whose coming. Ryohei was sitting next to this boxing club guy, Tsuna was sitting next to this girl, and Gokudera was sitting next another baseball dude. Lambo was sitting next to a girl, Yamamoto was sitting next to a girl and finally Hibari, was sitting next to Misaki. Misaki grinned the whole time.

Teacher: Well suddenly the principle put more kids in our class, so please cooperate with me.

Kids: Hai!

The new kids came, all of them were wearing their own uniform. All of them were walking like it was their home.

Teacher: Hello, where are your school clothes?

All of them: My dog ate it.

Boy 1: (Monotone voice), Hello fellow frogs. Im Flan. Weapon is illusions.

Class w.: Wow illusion that's new.

Flan: Oh shishou, is here. It thought you were in Italy _dead_.

Mukuro threw the whole trident in his head. The whole class was silent.

Flan: "Shishou that hurt, don't do that." Said flan rubbing his head making sure there was no bump.

Boy 2: Ushishishi, the prince is here! You lowly peasants, get on your knees and bow! I'm Prince the Ripper! So Prince Belphgor, I use knife. Ushishishi." A loud freaky guy said.

Class w.: Ohh, I call dibs on him.

Boy 3: Mu, Mammon here. My power….Illusion. Now pay me, I tell you information in repay money. Or else.

Misaki- Or else what?

Mammon- I'll kill you one by one, secretly.

Misaki sweat dropped. _What kind of students are they?_ The class gave all their money.

Mammon- Mu.

Boy 4: VOI! Squalo here! I'm the captain, you scum. My weapon sword.

Class w.: So loud! Can he not here himself?

Boy 5: Che, Levi A Than here. Weapon umbrella. Lighting.

Class w.: umbrella? Is that even possible?

Boy 6: Che, scum/trashes. You are all in my face. Name Xanxus, weapon flame and gun.

Class w.: Flame? Gun? Does he have more weapons?

Misaki- Attention. No weapons allowed in school.

Every one: Che.

The teacher assigned all their seats. Mukuro stared at Mammon, Xanxus stared at Tsuna.

"Class is over go enjoy your lunch." He said.

Bel ran to Tsuna, "Ushishishi.

"…"

"The prince is wanting to know if he can become a chef, not a peasant work servant." He said with his huge smile.

"Well, you should ask Hibari. I'm not the boss, and discus this later." Tsuna said whispering.

Bel left without a word, Mukuro came up to Tsuna. He grabbed him by the tie.

"Kufufu, you'll pay for taking out of my high school." Mukuro exclaimed.

"Well, we need to stay together. Are you not fine with Chrome next to you _close_?" Tsuna said.

"She's just another peasant or slave following me. I'll betray her one day." Mukuro replied leaving.

Tsuna sign, he starts eating his food. Well his day was going fine until, Lambo did something. Tsuna ran to him, _hope he didn't cause anything_. He heard, 5 year old Lambo instead.

A girl has kicked him in the stomach and smacked him. Tsuna smacked the girl on the hand, before she hit him again.

"Lambo you okay? Hey girl what's your name? Don't mess with my friends. You won't get awa-"

Misaki came in with a jumping side kick.

"Don't touch the girl." Misaki said mad.

"Che, like I care. She's the one that started it. Can't you give the boys a break? You're the reason half of the population of boys went away." Tsuna replied.

"Hn, well don't touch them. That's the rule." Misaki exclaimed.

"Well did you know my rule is, leave the boys alone." Tsuna said picking Lambo up.

He left, with Lambo in his arm. Misaki just stared at him, Usui came up to her. He hugged her from her behind. She did a back kick, "Don't touch me".

(School End)

The Varia group and Vongola head down the café. They were all tired, their first day of school. They dressed up in their uniform.

(Girls room)

"Mou that was a long day. Only the first day of school." Kyoko said.

"Haru- san agrees." She replied.

"Don't give up though. We will get used to it." Chrome exclaimed.

Everyone- Agree!

(Boys room)

Tsuna always gets the chills when he changes.

"Ushishishi, cheeky. Shouldn't you be in the girl's room? The prince is wondering if you're a boy or a girl." Bel said.

"Mu, shut up, and get out of my face. I'm a male, duh." Mammon replied.

"Ushishi, just asking." The prince said.

Tsuna quickly finished, before he walked out. Mukuro grabbed him by the wrist, he pulled him against his chest.

"Kufufufu, Hello Sawada." He said.

"Eh-to… Hi?" Tsuna said trying to be free.

Mukuro kissed him in the lips, pretty long. Tsuna was a bright cherry red. Reborn broke them up, then he went out. Tsuna tagged along.

(Café Latte)

"Misaki take the 3rd table. I'm a bit busy." Honoka said.

"Hai!" Misaki said.

She went to the table, when she was done the boy smacked Misaki butt.

(AKA: known as tip.) Misaki punched his face, the café was silent. Satsuzki quickly ran to the table. She said sorry as much as she can but, she only received a slap. He left.

"Misaki what's wrong with you today?!" Erika shouted.

"But. He did something to me!" Misaki replied.

"Ne, Misaki take a break, I know you're tired." Satsuzki exclaimed.

"Satsuzki your face, it's bruised! Go recover yourself!" She said trying to touch it.

"No, I'm fine go home." She said leaving.

Misaki took the shift and went home.

"I'm home, guys." Misaki said in a down tone.

"Ne, ne lets go to the new café! I brought my 2 friends." Suzuna replied.

"Sure, let's go." Misaki said dropping her things in the room and taking her wallet.

(Vongola café)

"VOI! Can you not cook a simple apple cake?! Can your ass moving or get lost!" Squalo said swinging the frying pan.

"Order up! 2 Angel cake, and 1 devil cookie." Tsuna said quickly going out for the next table.

Misaki and the 3 sister went in. Hibari went in their service.

"Hn, how many herbivores?" Hibari said gently.

Tsuna quickly went to him, he whispered.

"_Chins up, smile. Don't call them herbivores! Nicely please." _Tsuna said glancing at the customers.

"4 Please." Misaki said staring at her phone.

"Follow me." Hibari said.

They went to the table. When they sat down Misaki finally knew it was Hibari. The girls couldn't choose due to the amount they had, even Misaki shop didn't have this much.

"Would you like to order?" Hibari said.

"Yeah, Suzuna what do you want?" Misaki replied.

"Princess Cake, Julia, Jessica, and Jane what do you want?" Suzuna said.

Julia- Well I want, pound cake with pink royal water.

Jessica- I want, happy cake with purple Mango Smoothie, please.

Jane- I would like Malt Loaf and blueberry soda.

Misaki- Um I would like…Tiramisu cake and strawberry shake please.

As Hibari re-read what they order, Misaki just followed his mouth motion. She soon then blushed, Hibari just looked up looking at her. He went to the kitchen.

"Ushishishi, their pigs and peasants. They order so much. Killing the prince's fingers." Bel said stabbing the order.

"VOI, deal with it! You wanted it!" He said mixing the sauce.

Tsuna ran in, they all looked at him.

"Mu, what now?" He said staring at the gorgeous money.

"T-they said it tasted horrible and their not paying for the food! I don't know how to handle these kind of situation!" He panting, catching his breath.

"Ushishishi, what's the food name?" He said holding the knife.

"Eh…. It was the *scratch head* oh yeah! It's called the Orange pie lemon." He replied.

All of them stared at Bel, he just kept blinking.

"Ushishi, ain't my fault it taste good." He said looking the other way.

They all pointed outside the door. (A/N: telling him to go speak with the customer.) He dragged his body to the customer table. Misaki on the other hand was looking at the people smile, laughing, and eating. She saw Bel come out.

(Customer)

The customer looked really mad, it wasn't funny.

"Ushishi, what the hell do you want?" He said.

Tsuna stepped on his foot.

"Fix your manners young boy. This Orange Pie Lemon taste to sweet. My taste buds don't like it!" She said at the top of her lungs.

"Ushishishi, me young? Well if you don't like the Orange Pie Lemon why did you order it, _old _woman?" Bel exclaimed.

"I thought it wouldn't be too sweet, just only like a pinch of it." She said picking the food up.

Before Bel argued, Tsuna stopped him and said sorry to the woman.

(Misaki table)

"Your food is here." Suzuna said.

"Oh, okay. Eat up." Misaki said looking at the elegant beautiful Tiramisu and Milk shake.

When she took her first bite, it was heaven. Her eyes were sparkling, like diamonds. The other kids as well. While they were taking there time eating the food, she heard a scream in the kitchen.

(Kitchen)

"Mou! Flan-chan that's not how you put the frosti-"

Lussuria fainted. The cake frosting looked like a thrown up vomit. Flan looked at it. It was perfect for him _at least_. Flan soon got kicked out to be a servant. When he changed his uniform he saw his girlfriend. He choked on his saliva and ran to Xanxus. He went on his knees.

"What the fudge are you doing you scum?" He said tasting the liquor.  
"My, girlfriend is out there and I don't want to see her!" He said shaking his wrist.

Xanxus kicked him out, he flew out the door. He hissed in pain, he looked at his girlfriend. She was pretty it's just that she was cheating on another boy. He walked up to her.

"I'll be your service today. How many people?"

* * *

A/N:

_**I'm sorry about the line break up there. It wasn't meant to be there! ^.^ll. I'm sorry about the grammars and the long chap clogged together! Please review! I'll be awaiting gentleman(s) and My ladies. There WILL not be any MisakiX18. (**_**18=Hibari k.) May be, may be not... review to find out! More review more chapters! Also please think of a cute, elegant, beautiful woman/ girl name! I'm not good with these! Put the names in the review! If there was more than 1 name of reviews, I will use it! I won't forget about it! (Don't feel left out) Including the guest!**

_**For now, **_

_**By my Fellow viewers/ gentlemen, and ladies.**_

_**(ciao ciao)!**_


	4. sorry guys!

sorry guys. the plot is going no where. If you want me to continue can you give me ideas? i have no thoughts about this story. but i will update the other stories!

thank you


End file.
